


See The Sun (Forever Falling)

by mercscilla



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Clarke discovered Bellamy's secret on the Ark?</p><p>Also available on <a href="http://street-of-mercy.tumblr.com/post/87229906618/see-the-sun-forever-falling-a-bellamy-clarke">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See The Sun (Forever Falling)

**Author's Note:**

> We all have wondered about this particular what-if-scenario. This is my version. :)

 

 

  


She's on her way to the masquerade ball when she stumbles upon the guard and the younger girl, and hears the softly spoken words. ( _"Happy Unity Day, sis."_ ) They stay with her for the rest of the day, follow her into the night too, and though Clarke knows what she should do, she can't bring herself to do it.

The next morning, she finds him in the guards mess hall, slips into the seat across from him ( _"I've heard you. You and your sister."_ ) and turns his world upside down, in more ways than one. Bellamy thinks it's the end but isn't. It's a beginning.

They can't let Octavia see the world, so they bring the world to her. It's not easy but they try their best and though there are days when Clarke has to be the voice of reason ( _"We have to be more careful, Bellamy."_ ), there are also days when Bellamy can't stop smiling ( _"Sure thing, princess."_ ), and for a few hours they forget what's outside of the four walls.

But nothing can last forever. All it takes is a malfunction in the ventilation system and everything comes crashing down. Clarke hears about the impending evacuation from her father and tries to warn Bellamy ( _"Get her out!"_ ) but it's already too late. Helpless, he has to watch as she's dragged away ( _"Clarke..."_ ) and that day he not only loses his sister but his best friend as well.

They don't see each other again, and where there once were laughter and warmth, there's now only emptiness. They're waiting for the day when it all will be over for good.

That day never comes though. Fate has other plans for them. Waking up in mid-flight is nothing compared to the shock she gets when she finds Bellamy in the dropship ( _"Hey, princess."_ ), waiting for her.

As her hand slips into his, a real smile on her lips, she knows that whatever is going to happen, they will survive it, together.

\- END -


End file.
